


The Trick Gone Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Mild Angst, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your prank war with Gabriel takes a bad turn when his trick on you puts you in your worst nightmare.





	The Trick Gone Wrong

“Oh, payback is a bitch!”  Gabriel called out to you as you walked away laughing.  The old hand full of whip cram trick.  You and Gabriel had started a small prank war a couple of weeks ago.  It was fun and you would both team up against Sam and Dean sometimes too

 

You turned the corner in the bunker and high-fived the boys.  “Worked like a charm!”  You giggled, loving how you just tricked the archangel trickster.  

 

~

 

It was two weeks later before the next prank. You had spent some time with Gabriel up until then, always wondering when it would come.  It was a nice cool day outside.  You, Sam, Dean, and Cas decided to relax in the bunker.  The last hunt took its toll and you needed a couple days of R and R. 

 

You walked down the hallway leading from your room to the library, humming to yourself.  You almost didn’t feel it, the trip wire that was stretched across the narrow hall.

 

You heard a click and then felt a shove.  It all happened so fast that you couldn’t register it.  The next thing you knew you were in a dark room.  A slight panic came over you, but you pushed it away.  All you needed to do was find the handle.  You were probably in the closet.  Keep calm, you are okay…It was then that you felt the metal.  It wasn’t there, the doorknob was gone.  Your breathing became erratic. 

 

“Gabriel!”  You screamed out as you pushed around on the walls.  Your mind tried to tell you to calm down, but you could feel it, the walls were moving.  The space was getting smaller. 

 

“Hey there, girlie!”  You heard his voice on the other side of the door.  “Like my little prank?”

 

“Let me out!”  You screamed at him.  Tears began to well up in your eyes, breathing getting harder and harder.  The walls were moving in…they were going to crush you, you were going to die.  Right now, no coming back, there would be nothing left once you were crushed. 

 

“Okay, but first, admit that I am the king of all tricks and kneel before-.”

 

“Let me out!”  You screamed again as loud as you could muster.  You began to pound against the door, your fists hurting as you could feel the skin bruise.  “Let me out!”  The tears began to fall as you heard Sam and Dean come running up. 

 

You couldn’t hear the words over your tears and the pounding.  Suddenly the door was thrown open and you fell out on to the floor.  Dean dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around you.  “Breathe, you need to breath, sweetheart!” 

 

You tried to gasp in the air.  Dean wipped away your tears and pulled your head to his chest so you could hear his heartbeat.  “Make yours match mine.  Deep breaths, your safe now.”

 

“What…I don’t understand…”  Gabriel’s voice was soft, the worry clear.

 

“You son of a bitch!”  Sam screamed at him.  “You are so busy trying to one up her!  She is claustrophobic, you ass!  She can’t even stay in here for a whole day without getting anxious!” 

 

You hear the sound of movement, but closed your eyes, rocking your body.  It felt like an eternity, but it was only a few minutes when you were breathing relatively normal.  Dean was rubbing your back and you pushed into him further.  Sam knelt down to you and smoothed down your hair.

 

“Why don’t we go for a drive?  Get some fresh air?”  Sam’s voice was soft and gentle.

 

You shook your head.  Now that your mind was clearing, you looked around.  “Where’s Gabriel?” 

 

Dean’s muscles flexed beneath you.  “Cas took him away.  I can’t believe he did this to you.”  His voice was soft, but the anger was still there.  So much anger at the one who just put you through a living nightmare. 

 

“No…he didn’t…know…”  You slowly rose to your feet.  “Don’t…be mad.”  You leaned against Sam, letting your head stop spinning before you moved again.  Sam was right, you needed air. 

 

~

 

The rest of the day you spent outside.  There was a small clearing near the bunker, surrounded by large trees that you had found one day on a walk.  You and the boys had put some logs down and built a pretty badass fire pit.  The open space was what you needed, that and some time alone.  As time passed, the guys came out to check on you one at a time, not wanting to overwhelm you. 

 

The first out was Sam.  He came out a couple hours after the incident with some food.  He stayed while you ate, not saying a word.  You let your mind wander to the incident, perhaps you should have told Gabriel about your fears.  You knew he would never do it on purpose, if he had known. 

 

Next up was Dean.  He chatted with you about past hunts, plans for dinner, and work he wanted to do on Baby.  As you chatted, he gathered you some wood and built you up a wonderful fire.  When he was gone, you just stared into the flames, beginning to get nervous.  Gabriel usually checked in on you after a prank, but he hadn’t stopped by yet.  Was he scared to come by now?  What had Cas done to him?

 

A couple hours later was sunset.  You enjoyed the colors peeking through the trees as Cas came out with a blanket and some very poorly made hot coco.  He didn’t say anything, other than saying he was glad you were doing better now, and then quickly went back to the bunker. 

 

You waited until you heard the door secure shut and then sent a silent prayer to your archangel.  It took a few minutes before the tale tell flutter of wings had him kneeling before you.  Your eyes went wide as he held out a bouquet of yellow daisies and a grocery bag of goodies.  His eyes searched yours for a reaction. 

 

“I’m so sorry, sugar.  I-I didn’t know.”  You could see all the shame and regret playing across his face. 

 

You reached out and tucked a stray hair behind his ear and gave a small smile.  “You are forgiven, but I think we should stop this prank war.” 

 

He gave a smile and set down the goodies before pulling you into a tight hug.  “I’m so, so, so, so sorry.”  He whispered into your shoulders. 

 

You ran your hands through his hair and laid a sweet kiss on his cheek.  “It’s alright, but only if there are stuff for S’mores in there.” 

 

His shoulders moved when he chuckled.  “Of course, who do you think I am?” 

 

You both spent the rest of the night cuddled up under the blanket and eating junk.  The boys came out to check on you a few more times, but after hearing you and Gabriel’s laughter, they gave you your space.  Besides, they could always count on Gabriel to make you laugh, what were besties for?


End file.
